Close Embrace
by Pandaleski
Summary: Mello and Near have missed each other after a long day. So they make up for it. Fluff. PWP-ish.


This is one of the fics I'm reposting here from my other account. So, like I've said before, to those of you who follow me and even those who don't :) you may have read this before but I did not plagiarize this. Thsi was my first one-shot ever ^^

Oh and I edited out all the spelling errors!

_Warning: cheesiness and yaoi smex ^^ (and OOCness) Please don't kill me :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note._

* * *

><p><strong>Close Embrace<strong>

I looked him over and took a step closer. His snow-white hair wiggled from the force of the air conditioner, strands slipping and covering his eyes. He swept it to the side with one small finger, one delicate milky hand. I stepped closer, watching him watch me, with those gray dull eyes; watching me, with emotion only I could decipher. The glint in his eyes, that disappeared as soon as it had appeared. I moved closer. I could hear his breathing as I got within a foot of his frame. It was soft, and even. I towered above him, and his eyes lifted, seeking mine, and there, there we were. Together once again.

It felt like an eternity, but the truth was, it had only been a few hours. But, every second away from his embrace was a second I could never get back, until…until I was his again. Until I held him in my arms, until I felt the soft thump of his heartbeat against my chest, until I felt the warm breath of his sigh against my collarbone, until I could feel the soft silk of his white strands against my cheek.

The absence from his warmth was like a million frostbites silently rotting away my flesh. The numbness would come first, then the pain would ensue. The burning, the stinging, the scorching, then the severing. But, I would find him, before then, and I would hold him once again. And it would stop, and I would be fine. He would save me, and I would save him.

My chin would find his crown and it would cradle him. My adam's apple would hum out vibrations into his being, assuring him of his safety. I would never let him go. He would hum back into my chest, sending electric vibrations through my entire being, assuring me that he knew.

After a while, his grip would loosen, his hands that tightly clutched my t-shirt would fall to his sides, and he would look up. Up into my eyes, so vulnerable and beautiful, displaying their emotion, only for me.

"Mello." he would say.

My lips would curve in a small smile.

"Near." I would reply.

His eyes would glisten, in that sparkling way, and his eyes would return my smile.

My adoration could never be contained, and I would gently press my lips to his, feeling the soft fleshy skin as my hard lips made contact.

A last sigh would escape him, the heat caressing me, before he leaned into the kiss and parted his lips, eliciting a muffled sigh of pleasure into my equally parted mouth.

My tongue would never force itself upon him; it would wait. Wait for his whimpering to start, wait for his fragile hands to squeeze my shoulders, slipping to my neck, and clasping together tightly at my nape. Then his tongue would seek out mine in a moment of desperation and need. The desperation for closeness, the need for warmth; for my touch.

When he would receive what he wanted, he would moan. Softly at first, a weak sound, equivalent to that of a mouse, and later, into a full-fledged groan.

His lips would latch harder onto my own, nibbling on my lower lip in an attempt to be teasing. But, my fragile beauty never was one for seduction, and instead of enticing me, his own curiosity would peak and his fingers would find my scalp, and tighten in a remarkably strong and almost painful grasp. Oh, my Near; so passionate.

His lips would crush against mine, as his fingers pulled me closer to his welcoming mouth. And when I returned that loving embrace, he would whimper, almost squeak out his surprise. For it was always a surprise that I wanted him.

As we parted for air, his glazed eyes, half-lidded in their lust, gazed into mine lovingly. His swollen scarlet lips slightly parted, as if not quite being able to close drew attention to his milky white skin that held a slight flush where the thin skin met with cheekbones. The sight was too endearing to resist, and I leaned in for yet another, albeit more tender, kiss.

At the touch, his legs wound around my hips after a slight and almost silent jump, and tightened around my body so as to stay in place. His tightening grip caused his hardening bulge to rub against my warm stomach, and he moaned, long and hard, as it seemed to relieve some tension. His mouth opened at the action and I took my chance to slip in my wet and craving tongue.

I traced the appendage over every nook and crevice, taking in the entire warmth his cavern had to offer. As his tongue met with mine, we battled for dominance, his, in the end, relenting and submitting to my fierce desire. Just as the actions had transpired between our tongues, I moved us over to the white four poster bed that was the only furniture decorating the room, and lay him down on it, gentle as ever in doing so.

As I parted from his lips, standing up straight to gaze at his marvelous form for a moment, I slipped my black t-shirt off my head while he observed my every gesture. His eyes wandered down, to take in the sight of my naked torso, and continued down further to my protruding bulge and lingered there for a moment before making eye contact with me, signaling his want.

I smirked at his blunt way of expressing his desire, I was happy to oblige. I quickly pulled down the tight leather, never losing eyes contact with my beautiful angel, so serene, yet lust driven, laying sprawled on the bed like a delectable prize.

I eyed him from head to toe as I stood in just my black hip hugging briefs, leaning forward and placing a hand beside his body on each side, stealing a kiss before proceeding to unbutton his white top. He looked down at my fingers, watching the first button come undone, then the next, and the next after that, seemingly reveling in the action. His chest rose and fell more rapidly then before, his breath catching, almost gasping, as I finished my action. He sat up, and I slipped the fabric off his slender shoulders, careful not to be too rough even after all the times we'd done this.

I stole another kiss and his lids dropped shut, as he savored the warmth. I lingered on that sweet flesh longer than I should, but the taste of him was just too perfect; sweet, but not to strong.

I finally broke the kiss and I pulled his bottoms down, exposing a defined bulge in white, loose boxers. I smiled. He blushed.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, as I ran my hand through his hair.

He closed his eyes, and leaned into the motion, lips parting when I slipped off the only fabric left on his body.

He gasped when I grabbed his aching member, clenching the sheets beneath him, awaiting what he knew was coming.

And then his whimpering began. He tried to contain it by biting his swollen lip, but the sound escaped nonetheless. His breath hitched as I stroked him, my thumb lingering over the head, spreading the pre-cum from his slit, and all amounting into more sound escaping him.

He arched his backside and threw his head back as my strokes turned into half-squeezes, an action I had found that left him at my mercy. I increased the speed as stifled yelps escaped those lips, and when I knew he was close, I captured his lips to allow the entire scream of his ecstasy to enter me fully.

His seed coated my hand generously and he collapsed beside me, my hand still gripping his now limp member. I gave him a quick peck before leaning over the bedside table to grab a few tissues, and with a quick and fluid motion, I wiped my hand from any residue, but not before stealing a taste of my lover's essence.

There was a reason I always cleaned the mess up; the taste of him always did this to me. He was so sweet, with only a slight salty tinge. His seed would always heighten my senses, making me utterly aware of anything my sweet angel would do beside me. Right now he was still breathing harshly, recovering from the high.

As he seemed to come to, he opened his eyes, ever so slow, and looked over at me, gray eyes seeming so pure, so young, and so new to the world. As if they'd been made of glass and just been purchased.

I leaned over and kissed him passionately once again. When his energy started to return, he entered the kiss with more passion than I'd experienced so far, and clawed at my tight undergarments, adamant to get them off. I grinned into his lips, amused at his desperation, having just had his release after all.

I separated from him and pulled them off, his gray eyes glued to my crotch, eerily enchanted at what he saw. I half smiled, half smirked.

"You like what you see?" I asked still hovering over him, far enough to see his entire body on display, and his rapidly hardening erection.

He blushed. I chuckled.

I leaned in for another kiss, my naked body pinning him to the mattress, as he melted into my lips.

I decided to take my time, as I noticed his increasing impatience. I nipped at his lower lip, smiling as I did so, allowing his small arms to claw at my back in frustration.

He whined into my mouth.

As I continued to taunt him with my teeth, I slid my hands down his sides, passing his waist and stopping to rest at his slim thighs, which I squeezed playfully, before grabbing hold of them at the knee and parting them, to allow my body better access.

He moaned as his groin came to rub hard against my own as a result of the movement. I wiggled some more, enjoying his reaction. He began to squirm underneath me, thrusting lightly for want of something more.

I parted from his lips, having consumed them nonstop since I'd positioned him this way.

I brought three fingers up, pressing them to his lips. He sucked on them greedily, swirling his tongue around the tips. I retracted them with a plop, saliva sticking on his lips, a sight that made me smile as I leaned in and cleaned them for him with my tongue. We embraced in another passionate tongue war as my fingers guided their way down to his pink, tight entrance.

As the first digit went in, his tongue ceased moving and his mouth gaped at the intrusion. He squirmed a bit, as if it were his first time, and clenched around the finger before relenting. I moved the digit around, smearing the saliva on his inner walls, while I bent and moved it around. I paused before adding another finger, to which he clenched fiercely around.

"Shh…" I whispered in his ear, attempting to calm him.

He gasped as I began scissoring the fingers, stretching his tight walls. As I entered the last digit he yelped and clenched even more.

"Relax…" I cooed.

He seemed to feel better at this as his body again relented, allowing me to better prepare him. I moved the fingers in thrusting motions, searching for that spot within him.

He gasped and arched his back when I struck those nerves. I smiled.

I retracted the fingers, deciding he was ready.

I grabbed hold of his knees, pushing them back and positioning myself at his entrance.

I gave him a quick look, asking for permission, and his quick nod affirmed it.

With one long thrust I entered him.

He cried out at the intrusion, tears accumulating, and falling down his cheeks at the pain.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheeks, licking away the salty substance. I kissed his closed eyelids, calming him while I waited for him to get used to my size.

But the clenching only became more fierce. I winced as his squeezing seemed to want to force me out.

"Near, you have to relax…" I hissed, the tightness causing me to see blackness.

He seemed to listen and his walls slowly relinquished their hold.

I sighed in relief.

When I felt he was accustomed, I pulled back and thrust in with force, eliciting another cry from the boy beneath me.

I did it again, and again, and the cries persisted. On the next thrust he gasped. I'd found his spot.

I continued thrusting into that bundle of nerves, causing him to arch his back maniacally, moaning as he did so. Again and again I thrust; faster and faster, pounding into him in my lust-filled haze.

As I started building up a rhythm he perched his behind up to meet my thrusts every time, moaning each time I was fully sheathed in him. His warmth cascaded through every part of me, far exceeding the confines of my lucky member making contact with his tightness. My cries got louder as I could feel myself approaching.

I grasped his neglected member, beginning to work it as I could feel my groin beginning to tighten. Within a few thrusts he was there, clenching around me tightly causing me to follow right behind him.

He came with a silent gasp, and I with a passionate yell.

I thrust a few more times before collapsing on top of him, our sweat filled bodies intermingling, and glistening in the moonlight.

I rolled over to the side and clutched him in my arms, bringing his small head to my sweaty chest in a tight embrace. My heartbeat kept pace with his breathing and as his lowered so did mine. When we were fully functioning again, I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, before slowly drifting off into sleep.

But, not before I heard him whisper.

"You saved me…"

I smiled. You saved me too, Near.

And we drifted off into sleep, our bodies heating us up in the cold winter night.

* * *

><p>Uke!Near is so cute ^^ Please review!<p> 


End file.
